


Tampered Glass

by queen_roberta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen - Freeform, F/M, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Robin Hood - Freeform, sidney glass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_roberta/pseuds/queen_roberta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina reminisces on her time with Sidney Glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tampered Glass

Regina eyes sparkle as she glances at her magic mirror. The dark memories of her past run through her memory. Her thick red lips shudder when she recalls trapping Sidney inside!! Could she finally be free of the evil thoughts that live deep within? Can she no longer be the devious queen that she was, a path she walked for so many years.  
Another thought flashes through her mind, she is late for a date with Robin Hood. She rushes to her wardrobe and starts to undress.  
She drops her pencil skirt down to the floor revealing her lack of underwear. It was her little secret that gave her great satisfaction. Little did anyone in Storybrooke know that the former Mayor likes to feel the wind between her lips. If she couldn't do great evil she would feel great pleasure.  
As she bent down to pick up her skirt she turned in the direction of the mirror. She was expecting to see Sidney looking back at her. All those years he lived behind a shard of glass and he still could make her orgasm like no other. She missed his dark brooding eyes, his bottom lip that protruded when he grew close to climaxing and his cock. Oh how she missed his cock!! It was something she had seen so many times, it was burnt to her memory.  
As she started to feel between her legs, her phone rang. It was Robin and she was late. She discarded her bra and slipped into her dress. Her fingers turned an ice cold colour as she pressed them against her nipples. They started to point through her dress. It was her way of informing him that was down to fuck.  
"Going somewhere Regina" a shrewd voice echoed behind her. Regina knew that voice so well. It was the voice of her half sister Zelena. "Come to distract me before my date with Robin, I thought you would have gotten over it by now Zelena" quipped Regina as she covered her hard nipples on front of her sister before she could comment on them. "Oh no I was just informing you of a recent leak in your office" Zelena stepped towards the mirror and circled the edges with her fingers teasing Regina like she knew her past dealings with it. "What is it Zelena? cut to it. I don't have time for your games tonight?" Zelena cackled as she walked away from the mirror. "I used some residual magic on this mirror of yours, to see what it sees!! And was I shocked!! I didn't know you had it in you sis and I am sure Robin would be to" Zelena threw a crystal ball in Regina's direction. Regina snatched it and noticed something appearing in it. There projected in the inner core of the crystal was Regina in the throws of orgasm with a two headed wand banging against her holes. Horrified Regina dropped the crystal ball and Zelana cackled. "There is more where that came from. She skipped out of Regina's room.  
Regina remembered that night so vividly, she had heard word that Henry was awaiting in the adoption agency for her to pick him up. Could she really be a mother now? It sounded so strange coming out her lips. Would she care less about her looks and concentrate on this other human being. It was a concept so strange to her.  
She turned to the mirror and thought Would she be a single mother forever? Would people think she was a MILF? A grin appeared on her face as the thought passed and Sidney suddenly appeared through the shadows of the mirror. "You are indeed a mother I would fuck Regina" Regina stood backwards. How did he know what she was thinking? She could see his eyes were dull now and his voice was slurred. He had been drinking in his Magic Mirror dungeon. His chest was bare and she could just make out his pecs, she caught herself stuck looking at them as he glared at her. Was he fully naked?? She controlled the view of the mirror. Would he notice if she lowered the angle? The image went down slowly, she seen his pecs fully. It went down further and she spotted he had been hiding a six pack. All these years and she never knew. As it lowered before she could even contemplate seeing his penis, she spotted the tip. There it lay, right beside his belly button. It was oozing precum!! The image went to a stand still. She was trying to work out its length as it was visible from his belly button. It must be huge. "I can see what your doing Regina" Her face reddened and her vagina clenched.  
It was a habit she had for many years now. Whenever a man spoke sexually to her she clenched her vagina hard. It was like she was punishing herself. She wouldn't let any man enter without a struggle. 

She was taking so many magical risks just to be with him. She sliced a magical hole in the mirror and watched as Sidney's cock pushed through. She had just about made enough room for him. She could tell he was awaiting her, his cock twitched at her every moment. She loved teasing him as she slowly lay down before the mirror. She felt a magical pull!! Was he using the magics of the mirror to fuck her. Her cunt shuddered and she yelped as she felt him slowly press against her. "Shut the fuck up" he grunted at her. This was a new Sidney, a man possessed. She looked down to see him enter her. The linkage of their colours was magical to her. She had darkness already inside her, he was just joining the party.  
Regina snapped out of her memory of Sidney. Her phone rang again, Robin!! She couldn't let him see her like that, with him!! Regina had to fix this!


End file.
